


Beds, Bubbles, and GPS Trackers, Oh My!

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beds, Bubbles, and GPS Trackers, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kijikun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/gifts).



It was the feeling of something cold and slippery against his skin that woke him. Sam snapped his eyes open and sat up, expecting to see Dean doing something, but instead finding bubbles. Lots of bubbles, filling the air over his bed. Turning he saw that Dean was awake too and looking at the room in confusion before they both focused on the figure sitting on the table holding a bubble wand.

"About time you two woke up." Gabriel said as he picked up the bubbles and jumped off the table. Gabriel blew some more into the air as he sat at the end of Sam's bed, crossing his legs and looking at them expectantly.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked at the same time as Dean blurted out, "How did you find us?" Sam had to admit that Dean's question was probably the more pertinent.

Gabriel apparently decided Sam's was though as he answered it first. "I've decided that Dean occasionally has a good point."

"So you're joining us?" Sam couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. Which probably wasn't the best thing, but Gabriel didn't do anything besides roll his eyes so he figured it wasn't a bad thing either.

"Joining, no I don't think joining is the right phrase." Gabriel said carefully as he dipped the wand into the bubbles again. Dean snorted and looked ready to say something when Gabriel continued, "But, I wouldn't be opposed to keeping the human race around. You're entertaining."

"Entertaining." Sam really wished he'd just keep his mouth shut, but for some reason he kept blurting out things. Waking up to bubbles in his face was disorientating. "There are worse reasons to want to keep us around, I guess."

Gabriel smiled at him then and Sam could feel his breathe catch in his chest. There was something about the smile, the sheer joy in blowing bubbles, that made Sam sad. Like he'd lost something important and was only just realizing it. Before he could examine the feeling though Gabriel blew a stream of bubbles right into Dean's face and his brother's expression sent him into a fit of giggles.

"Funny." Dean's tone was blank, but Sam could see the grin trying to sneak out as he watched Sam laugh. "Still doesn't answer how you found us."

"Oh, that." The almost-grin disappeared at Gabriel's causal tone. "I put a GPS tracker in Sam."

Sam didn't have time to be embarrassed about the sound he made at that comment, too busy patting himself down even though he knew he wouldn't be able to feel the tracker.

"You lo-jacked Sam?" Sam stopped patting himself down as there wasn't nearly enough outrage in Dean's voice. Looking over he saw Dean's 'why didn't I ever think of that' expression. Somehow Sam knew that this wasn't going to end well for him.

Gabriel seemed to understand the expression as well because he put down his bubble wand, pulled out some-sort of hand held device and tossed it to Dean, before going back to his bubbles. Dean poked at it a few times before cackling in glee. Looking back and forth between his brother and the archangel sitting at the foot of his bed Sam did the only thing he could do; he pulled the covers back over his head and prayed that this was all just some sort of terrible dream.


End file.
